A New Beginning
by JulesSC
Summary: Edward and Bella pre-graduation, leading up to the wedding. Something unexpected occurs, and the two has to deal with the consequences. Rated T for now, but M in later chapters because, um, well, Edward and Bella get married so...LOL.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first ever fanfic. Are you as excited as I am? I LOVE LOVE LOVE Edward and Bella. I'm a feminist at heart, and the way Edward treats Bella sometimes does get to me. But then I remember…It's **_**Edward**_**. Of course he'd want to protect his sole reason of existence. Anger vanishes, and I turn all gooey and silly. If he does that to me, imagine what he does to Bella.**

**So I wanted to start off somewhere in the middle of Eclipse, where I could erase Jacob. I liked him enough when he was a friend, and a best friend to Bella. I absolutely loathed him as someone who was trying to separate Bella from our precious Edward. Have I mentioned that my ego is bigger than Edward's?**

**But then I'd have to re-do Stephanie Meyer's perfect ending to Victoria, and the battle, and I didn't want to do that. I do want to change some things a little, so I'm going to start off with the visit to La Push, where Bella tells Jacob she only wants to be with Edward.**

**Welcome to a slightly altered version of SM's Twilight world.**

**Edward and Bella all the way!!**

**The Last Goodbye**

Bella's POV

I paced the floor of my room, my fingers stuck to my mouth as I bit down on my nails for the hundredth time. I was even more restless than before.

Edward was gone, hunting with Emmett and Jasper. I wasn't buried in his cold, soothing arms the way I was every night. I didn't have him as a distraction. Now I really had to think about what I had to do.

I sighed, sitting down on the edge of my bed. It had to come down to this eventually. I had known this for a very long time now. I just wished I didn't have to lose my best friend while I'm at it.

I jumped at the sound of Charlie's cruiser in the driveway. He'd just slammed the door to his car.

I sighed again. I had been making bargains with myself all day. I would go to La Push if the rain stopped before two. I would go to La Push if I take more than an hour to finish my Trig homework. I would go to La Push if Charlie comes home from Billy's before six. I glanced at my clock. Five thirty six. There really was no point in putting this off any longer.

I grabbed my sweater from the chair at my desk, putting in on, then grabbed my car keys off the desk. I bounced down the steps. Charlie was putting away his coat and his shoes. He froze at the sound of my footsteps, straightening up to look at me. He took in my attire, and his face scrunched up. He knew as well as I did what I was about to do even though we'd never talked about it.

"Bella…" Charlie sighed, shaking his head. He raised a hand and ran it through his thinning hair.

I held out a hand to stop him from continuing. It was hard enough for me to do. I had spent all this time putting in energy to keep myself from falling apart. I couldn't let him break down my walls so easily.

"Please, dad." My voice came out as a whisper. I cleared my throat, and forced myself to be stronger. "It's only going to get worse if I don't tell him. _He's_ only going to get worse."

As selfish as I was to have hurt my best friend all this while without even knowing it, I couldn't let him hurt any longer. If I were to do this now, as soon as possible, then he would recover quickly, too. He'd find his own mate, he'd imprint, and move on. Jacob deserved a life like that. He was good to the core. He just wasn't meant to be with me. I needed to let him see that.

Charlie pursed his lips into a thin line. His face grew chalky at my confession. His suspicions had just been confirmed. I knew in the back of his head, he wanted me to break up with Edward and love Jacob.

I forced my anger and incredulity out of my head. Charlie was already going through a lot. I didn't need to add on to his burden.

I walked out of the front door and went into my truck, slamming the door behind me. I just wished Charlie could see what Edward means to me. How much he means to me. Didn't he realize just how broken I am without Edward? Didn't our time apart show him at least that much?

I winced as I thought back to that dark time a year ago.

I had to force it out my head, as well. I strapped on my seat belt and started to drive. Not even fifteen minutes after I'd driven from Charlie's house, my phone starting to ring. I thought to ignore it, but knowing Alice, she would probably alert Edward and get him riled up. I couldn't have that. Edward needed his hunt tonight. He'd been putting it off for a long time. He was starting to be as bad as Jasper was around a bleeding human, Emmett had told me.

Being protective, as always, Edward had tried to deny it. Even a human like me couldn't be fooled. His eyes were black as coal, the purple circles under his eyes so apparent it was glaring. I had refused to do anything with him-be it eat, be it sleep, be it standing in the same room-until he'd gone hunting.

I sighed, flipping my phone open. Sure enough, Alice's number flashed on the little screen. I pressed the button to answer the call and placed the phone to my ear. "Alice?"

"Bella!" Alice shrieked at me from the other end.

I nearly dropped my phone. My hand jerked involuntarily at the sound of her scream, and the truck swerved a little to the left. I caught my breath, trying desperately to slow my pounding heartbeat, gaining control of the truck.

I pressed the phone to my ear again.

"Bella, where are you? Are you alright? I can't _see_ you!"

As much as I thought Alice's meddling was annoying from time to time, I didn't want her to panic. The anxiety in her voice made me feel guilty all over again.

"Alice," I begged. "Please. I'm fine. I just…I'm going to La Push for a little while."

She had gone completely silent. I knew she was contemplating the many different ways she could rip me from limb to limb. Or, better yet, to get Edward home so he could get me to come home.

That wasn't going to happen until I spoke to Jacob.

"Bella." When Alice finally spoke again, her voice was very low, very dangerous. This was one of those rare times when Alice ever really seemed like a vampire to me, not just a hyper active Elsa Klench. "No, Bella. I can't see you when you're around…_them_."

No, Alice's visions of me would be blocked when I'm around werewolves, but I couldn't just let this slide. Alice needed to be patient for a little while, and have faith that my own best friend wouldn't hurt me. Not even after I'd hurt him.

"Alice, I'm not going to cave. It's just for a little while. I need to tell him something," I pleaded again, picking up speed in my truck. I wouldn't put it past Alice to have Emmett run here, stop my truck and carry me back to the Cullen house before I could even blink.

"Then send an email," she snapped. I flinched at her harsh tone. Seeming to realize this, even over the phone, Alice softened her voice. "I'm sorry, Bella, but Edward…"

"It's just for a while. Edward can be mad at me all he wants when I get back. Just…Just don't tell him to come home early for this, Alice, okay? He needs the hunt. I'll be safe, I promise. I have my cell phone with me."

"I'll just come and get you."

I started, then smiled when I saw my surroundings. "You can try. I'm already past the boundary line."

Alice started to growl, but I laughed. I knew she could be extremely scary when she wanted to be, but I was just too stubborn to back down this time. "Half an hour, Alice. It's all I'm asking."

I shut my phone before she could have the chance to say anything else. My phone started ringing almost immediately, but I tossed it into the passenger seat. Alice would just have to wait.

I pulled in front of the Blacks' house, turning off my engine. I knew Jacob would know I was here already-the sound of my truck would have alerted him. I stepped out and walked out to the front porch. I raised my fist, but before I could knock, the door swung open. Seth greeted me, and I grinned at him despite the situation. Seth was always so eager, in wolf form or in human form. He was like an overexcited little brother. I loved that about him.

"Hey, Bella!" Seth pulled me inside and closed the door. I laced my arm around his, noting the temperature difference between us. Unlike the Cullen's, Seth's skin was warm, hot even. It was like he was having a fever. A normal human would not be able to answer the door, walk around and jump excitedly at this temperature. Then again, Seth was hardly normal.

"Hey, Seth." I fought to keep the sadness out of my voice, but Seth must have noticed. His face fell considerably. My God, I was even hurting Seth.

I turned away from him guiltily. It was then that I noticed Sam and Emily, sitting on the couch, with Billy emerging from the kitchen. My legs, as weak as they were right now, felt like running. I clenched my hands into fists, withdrawing from Seth, and kept my ground. "Is Jacob here?"

Of course Jacob was here. He was still recovering from his wound from the battle. I knew this from stories Charlie told me from visiting Billy, and from progress reports from Carlisle, Jacob's doctor. I found this hilarious considering Carlisle was the authority figure in the family the pack hated so much. Considering Jacob's fast healing wound, however, it was smart.

Seth nodded his head slowly. "Yeah, he's up in his room." I nodded, and turned to head up the stairs. "Hey, Bella?" I froze at the foot of the stairs, my head turned slightly to face Seth. "It's okay, you know?"

And just like that I felt like crumbling. "Thanks," I whispered, flying up the stairs as quickly as I could without falling down. It wasn't like I was so excited to face Jacob, considering what I would have to do, but Seth was starting to make me cry. Like I deserved to have his sympathy, or his kindness.

I knocked twice on Jacob's door, then pushed it open. My breath caught in my throat. He looked horrible! He was sweating profusely, and he looked so pale! I inched closer to the bed. Jacob smiled at me. For one sweet moment, we were just Jacob and Bella. He was just my Jacob, my best friend.

"Bells," he croaked out.

That was all it took for me to remember the reason I came. That was all it took for all the guilt to come rushing back to me.

I buried my face in my hands. "Oh, God, Jacob!" I started to sob. "I'm so sorry!" I flung myself in the chair next to the bed.

He took my hands away from my face, and studied my anguish expression. He dropped my hands as his eyes widened, and his face grew even paler, pained. "Oh," he said quietly, turning his face away.

Oh? I realized with another wave of crushing grief that he had thought I was here to tell him that I wanted to be with him. I swallowed back my tears, and took one of his big hands in both of mine. "Jacob," I called out softly. He didn't answer me, or acknowledge that he'd heard me. I called his name again. He turned to me, and his eyes were dark with sorrow. "I'm really sorry. I love you, Jake," my voice cracked.

He narrowed his eyes at me, and made an observation. "But you're…" He looked as if he was unable to finish his sentence. "You're _in love _with _him_?"

I nodded my head, fresh tears rolling down my cheeks. "Yes," I whispered. "I'm sorry for doing this to you. I didn't really know…" I shook my head. "I wish it was different for you. I wish this hadn't happened," I gestured to the space between us.

Jacob's eyes widened. "Are you telling me you're wishing we've never even become friends, Bella?" he asked, his voice so filled with hurt it made me want to cry again.

I shook my head frantically. "Of course not, Jake," I gripped his hand tighter. "I love you. Very much. You're my best friend, Jacob. How could I wish for you to be hurt?" I released his hand, and scooted closer, laying my head on his shoulder. Jacob sighed, and patted the side of my head.

"I sort of…Knew," he admitted sheepishly. I sat up straight and stared at him, confused. "That you want him," he spat out. I flinched at his tone, and he sighed again, lowering his voice. "I don't understand it, Bells. Why him? He's a…" His face scrunched up, and I became angry.

"Don't even finish your thought, Jacob," I warned, leaning back in the chair completely, now wanting more space between us. He looked shocked at my anger. I was justified in it, though. "He's amazing for his restrain. Compare him to another vampire. See how wonderful he is."

Jacob looked like he had been punched. I took a mental step back. I came to apologize, not to rub it in his face.

"I only wanted to say I'm sorry, Jake. And that I wish someday you'd forgive me, and not hate me so much," I said softly, taking his hand in mine again. "I know it's hard to accept what I want, but it's…" I struggled to find the right words for him. There were no right words. There was only the right name, the right man, the right life. "It's _Edward_."

Jacob nodded once, briefly. I sighed, releasing his hand. I would have cried, but I didn't want him even more upset with me. I stood up to leave. "Goodbye, Jake," I leaned down and brushed my lips against his forehead.

I hadn't said this was our goodbye, not officially, but Jacob knew. He had to. I had chosen my life with Edward. I wanted to be a Cullen. I didn't know when exactly, but soon enough, we would be enemies, too.

I felt a constriction in my heart. My best friend, my enemy.

Jacob's eyes never left mine. "Goodbye, Bella." I bit my lip to keep it from trembling and turned to walk to the door. When I reached it, though, Jacob called my name. I turned. "I don't hate you, Bells. I just…I wish…" He didn't finish his sentence, but he didn't have to.

The corners of my lips turned up in a watery smile. "Get better."

I didn't really say goodbye to Billy, Sam, Emily and Seth. I was too drained from keeping it all inside of me to do it. I flung myself into my truck, threw it into reverse, backed out of the driveway and sped all the way back to Forks.

My phone didn't ring once, but I knew Alice could already see me by now. Neither one of us should be worried now. I parked my car behind Charlie's cruiser, and headed into the house. Charlie was sitting in front of the TV, watching a baseball game, and eating the pasta I'd made earlier on. He looked up when he heard me, stared at me for an immeasurable period of time, and turned back to his game.

I knew Charlie was upset with me for doing this. I was upset at him for not understanding me. But this was hardly the time. As it is, I couldn't stay to talk to him.

I flung myself into my room and grabbed my bag of toiletries, my pajama pants, and the shirt Edward had left behind that one time…Okay, I'd kept it without him knowing about it, but what was the difference, really?

I stepped into the bathroom, taking time doing everything. I would break down into sobs over the simplest thing-brushing my teeth, shampooing my hair, putting on Edward's shirt. It still smelled like him, soothing, amazing, Edward. Once I had it on, I tilted my head to the side and pressed my nose into my shoulder blade, closing my eyes and I breathed in Edward's scent.

I really didn't deserve Edward. If I had hurt Jacob, I had hurt Edward even more. Why was he even still with me? I started to cry harder at the thought of Edward not wanting me anymore, realizing what an idiot he's been to even think of being with me.

I padded to my room, too exhausted to even take in my surrounding. When I reached my room, I locked the door behind me and sighed, leaning my forehead on the door. I felt a pair of cold arms wrapping themselves around my waist, and gasped.

Edward turned me around and crushed me gently to him. I pressed my face against his hard shoulder, wrapping my arms around his neck. I turned my head, and buried my face between his neck and shoulder, breathing him in deeply. This was much, much better than his comfy shirt.

Edward led me to the bed and sat on it, pulling me gently next to him. I was still cradled in his arms the same way I was standing up. "Bella, shh," he whispered, his lips pressed to my ear. I could feel his gentle finger stroking my hair at my scalp.

He was too good to me, too good for me. I started to cry again, thinking of the past months where I'd been too oblivious to his pain. And here he was comforting me! Who was I to deserve him?

I didn't know when but I fell asleep in Edward's arms. I knew it must have been because of my exhaustion from all the crying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Only Yours**

Bella's POV

I didn't have dreams that night. At least, I don't think I had dreams. I felt too tired, even in my sleep. When I started awake, it was already morning. The sunlight streamed through the cracks in the curtains. Edward was right next to me, his arms still gripping me to him. His skin glittered slightly in the soft glow of sunlight. I reached out and traced patterns on his cold arm.

We laid in silence for a few moments, before I craned my neck to look at him. Edward's face was composed, blank. That meant he was hiding something from me. I felt a painful crash in my stomach. Of course. He was hiding how much I'd hurt him. Or how much he wanted to leave me. I wanted to get up from the bed, to leave his arms before he pushed me away. I don't think I could handle it a second time.

But I couldn't move. I stared transfixed into his golden eyes, watching them smolder. I raised a tentative finger and traced his perfect eyes. He closed them, and sighed at my touch. I wanted to believe it was because he wanted me to touch him. Not because he was repulsed by me, or was frustrated that he still had to bear with this.

Turning away, I glanced at my clock. I thought I had set my alarm yesterday. Had I not hear it ringing? It was already eight thirty. Charlie would have been gone by now.

I tugged myself free from Edward's hold, and climbed off the bed. Grabbing my toiletries and a fresh set of clothes, I turned to find him still lying down on my bed, watching my every move. I blushed a deep shade of red. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips, breaking through his composed mask.

"Give me a human minute?" I asked, my voice low and pleading. Edward nodded his head, sorrow filling his eyes now as he listened to my voice.

I turned away from him, and hurried to the bathroom. I wanted to be thorough, but I wanted to be quick as well. Maybe Edward did want to leave me, but I had to make every moment count. I wanted to remember him for all my life. I couldn't just have bits and pieces. Of course, the moment I thought about Edward leaving, I started to hyperventilate. My breathing hitched and my heart started to ache so badly I had to stop and sit down. Remember how to breathe air.

Was it just weeks ago that Edward had proposed to me yet again? Was it just weeks ago that he had presented me with his mother's ring, and asked for my hand, and told me he wanted me? That I'd been so blissfully happy that nothing else mattered except for the fact that Edward would be mine, that Edward _was_ mine?

I climbed out of the shower, dried off, put on my clothes and started to work on my face. I washed all traces of sleep from it, and brushed my teeth three times. I could smell the mint on my breath myself. I blow dried my hair, smelling the strawberry shampoo again as I did so, and dragged my brush through my locks.

Then I finally walked out of the bathroom, and stepped into my bedroom. Edward was still there though he had abandoned the bed. He was sitting in the rocking chair, rocking back and forth. His eyes were expressionless, as was his face, and I didn't even think he noticed me walking back into the room even though he was staring right at me.

His gaze made me uncomfortable. It was as if he wasn't really seeing anything. I shuffled from one foot to another anxiously.

"Edward…?" I whispered his name. I wanted him to tell me what was on his mind, but then again I didn't. If what he wanted to say was 'we're through', then I'd rather he just kill me right here and now.

Edward lifted his gaze from the floor and our eyes locked. He registered me for a moment, and some of the blankness disappeared from his face. He still refused to show me how he really felt. I wished Alice or Jasper were here to tell me like it is. But do I really want to know?

"Edward," I said again. I could hear the struggle in my voice. I cleared it, hoping I sounded a lot calmer the next time I spoke. "Please tell me. What is it?" Better. I still sounded strained, but I didn't think it was that noticeable.

Edward stood up so abruptly I gasped, stepping back. "Breakfast," was all he said. He took my hand in his and tugged me away from my room. I tried to protest but against his iron grip, I had nothing. Edward only released me when we reached the kitchen. He sat me down in my usual chair, and sat himself down in Charlie's. We stared at each other for a long moment, neither one moving from our spot.

I couldn't take this anymore. I reached forward and stroked his cheek with my finger. He felt so cool against my skin. I could have touched him forever. Edward closed his eyes when our skin came into contact. He leaned forward slightly. Was this a good sign?

"Please," I whispered, begging. "Please, Edward. Tell me."

He sighed heavily, and we lapsed into silence once more. Then he opened his brilliant topaz eyes and gazed at me intensely. "Last night, Bella…" His voice broke when he said my name. My stomach clenched tightly. I had hurt him even more. "Are you sure? You and me?" He couldn't say complete sentences. Edward, who was always so articulate, sounded as lost as he looked.

His composed mask fell away completely, crumbling before my very eyes. I looked on in horror as a million emotions flashed across his beautiful features. Pain, shock, sadness, resignation, hurt.

I cupped the side of his face with a hand, and leaned forward. Edward blinked. "I'm sorry, Edward," I whispered.

His eyes widened. Before I could say anything else, he was out of his seat. I nearly toppled forward, but my hand reached out and grabbed the table before I could. I stared up at him. Edward looked at me, hurt, then the composed mask returned. "Of course," he said, looking away. "I'll just…Leave."

"No!" I jumped to my feet. I ran straight into Edward, crashing against his front. He looked surprised, and stayed still for the longest second of my life, before wrapping his arms around me. I closed my eyes and buried my face in his chest. "No, Edward, I love you," I whispered.

I was nearly climbing on him to kiss the little part of his chest that was exposed to me between his collar, his neck, his throat, his jaw. I trailed kisses on his cool skin everywhere. I didn't want him to go over the edge, never. But I couldn't help myself. I loved him so much. How could he think that I would ever want him gone from my life? I couldn't even stand being gone from him for an hour.

Edward closed his eyes again, and gripped me tighter to him. I could hear him swallowing back his venom, but he made no move to stop me. I pressed my lips to his ear, and dragged my lips slowly, painfully slow, across his jaw line. I kissed his chin repeatedly and brought my mouth to his finally. I crushed my lips to his, pouring out the love I felt for him into the kiss. I wanted him to see, to feel, how much I love him.

I knew this was the part where Edward would pull away from me. I was waiting for it, anticipating it. What I didn't expect him to do was kiss me harder. He pulled me tighter against him, leaving me with no room to breathe it seems, and pressed his lips against mine even more forcefully. I gladly accepted his kisses. When it felt like my lungs would literally give out from the lack of oxygen, Edward pulled back, and pressed his lips to the side of my neck. He kissed slowly down to my throat and back up. Pulling away, he pressed down on my lips gently once before releasing me.

I groaned, wrapping my arms around his waist and burying my face against his neck. He could be ready to let me go, but I wasn't ready to let him go.

"Bella," he called out, pained.

I pulled back. After that, did he still think so badly of me? Of course, I couldn't blame him. I had been putting him in misery all this while. I sighed, taking in the sorrow in his eyes and flinching. I had caused that in my poor angel's heart.

Grabbing his hand, I tugged at him to sit back down. He obliged. I sat much closer to him than before, our hands still interlocked, our knees touching. "Edward," I shook my head. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know about Jake…" He visibly flinched at the mention of Jacob's name. I mentally made a note to myself to never say it in front of Edward again. He deserved a whole lot more from me.

"I don't want anyone else, Edward," I released his hands, and placed a hand on each side of his face, forcing him to look at me straight in the eyes. See the truth in my eyes, Edward, I begged silently.

"I love you. Only you. Don't you understand that? It would kill me to not be with you," I told him honestly. "I need you with me, Edward, please…Forgive me. I didn't know that he…" I sighed. My chest, my shoulders, felt heavy with guilt. "I thought it would work out. He was my best friend. You are my life. I thought nothing of it."

I pleaded with my eyes for him to understand. Could he not see how much I needed him with me? Could he not see how much I loved him. I stroked his marble cheek with my thumb. "I'm in love with you, Edward. I thought that was fairly obvious."

The corners of his mouth twitched into a smile, and it grew into the dazzling one I'd come to love. Then his face fell again. "But last night…?" he whispered, blinking confusedly.

I snorted a little, and it took both of us by surprise. He hadn't think I would be so casual about my sorrow. I didn't think I would be so casual about the loss of my best friend. "I was merely upset that I'd lost my best friend, Edward. But you…" I shook my head, leaning forward to kiss the tip of his nose gently. "You're my everything. How can you not see that?" I turned away from him sadly, my hands dropping to my lap.

Had I not given him my all? I thought, all these years, that our love had prevailed against the odds for a reason. We were strong, we were one. It was so obvious to me, so glaringly apparent. Was it not the same for him?

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, and dropped my gaze to my lap. I stared at the pattern on my skirt. I didn't want Edward to see me crying again. Last night was enough. He didn't need to see me in pain ever again. I won't let it happen.

He lifted me chin so that we were eye to eye with a gentle finger. I tried to resist him but even in a gentle manner, he was a thousand times stronger than I was. Looking into his topaz eyes, a single drop of tear made its way down my cheek. Edward brushed it away, and leaned forward, pressing his lips softly on my eyelids. I sighed, gripping him close to me.

"I'm sorry," Edward murmured, burying his face in my hair as he spoke. I could feel the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed in my scent. "I thought…I've just never seen you in so much pain, Bella."

I hugged myself to him tightly. "That was nothing," I told him fiercely. "If you're not with me, if you leave me, I'd die from heart ache."

He stopped breathing all together. He pulled back from me ever so slightly so he could look me in the eyes. I was still cradled against his chest. "Never, Bella," he whispered, pressing his lips to my forehead. "Never. I used to think I'd leave if it was what would keep you safe, but it's clear that's not the case. I thought I could leave if you asked me to, but now…I know I'll keep fighting for you even then. I only want to be yours."

I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly and pressed myself closer to him. I leaned up and crushed my lips to his cold ones, breathing in his scent when he parted his lips against mine. "I am only yours, Edward."


	3. Chapter 3

**Wedding Plans**

Edward's POV

I had watched her eat her breakfast, my eyes never wavering from her as she prepared her cereal and dug into it. I couldn't lose her now. I had to make up for lost time. I was seeing her in a different light now, something more similar to the way she looked to me when it was just us, Edward and Bella, without my ugly jealousy in the way. But she looked even more stunningly beautiful to me now, if that was even more possible.

It took me her entire breakfast to realize the reason behind it. She was happy, truly undeniably happy, to be mine, and she was going to be mine. For once, I knew that with certainty. No longer was I refusing to accept the future that Alice had seen so long ago-of Bella becoming a Cullen. No longer was I wallowing in my distress that Bella would realize I was not worthy of her. No longer was I panicking that I would live eternity without my angel, my Bella.

She would glance at me shyly every few minutes as she ate. She had looked too adorable to resist, so I had taken her hand in mine, watching her still, rubbing circles on the back of her hand.

Charlie had left long before Bella had woken up. He had contemplated coming up to say goodbye to her, but he was too upset with her decision to be with me, to abandon Jacob. I would have been angry with that mutt, and with Charlie, but I was just too worried for Bella.

And now, I couldn't bring myself to be angry with anyone for I was too elated with Bella in my life, permanently.

Bella tugged her hand free gently, taking her empty bowl to the sink to wash it clean. She put the bowl and spoon away as soon as she was done and turned to face me. A huge smile lit up her face as she caught me staring at her. I couldn't help but return the gesture, caught up in her beauty, her grace. Does she know how she saves me every single day? Does she know that she was my redemption, my gift, my savior?

"What would you like to do today, Bella?" I asked, standing up slowly and walking towards her.

Bella chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully, then turned to look at me again. "I'd like to go to your house, if you don't mind," she said shyly. I chuckled. My house. It was hers now, too. Didn't she know that? "I miss everyone."

Of course she did. My family, crazy as they were, were addictive. I had to admit.

I nodded my head, placing a hand on each side of her waist, and pulling her closer to me. She wrapped an arm around me, and rested her head on my shoulder. She sighed, closing her eyes for a moment, a hand on my chest. "Of course, my love," I murmured in her ear. "Anything for you."

I chuckled again as I pulled away. "Besides, Alice is dying to see you." I should have known, the way Alice was excited, that I had nothing to worry about. I just didn't pay her much attention last night when I reached home from my hunt.

Bella looked up at me, confused. A pucker appeared between her eye brows. "Why?"

As if Alice needed a reason to want to see Bella. The two had gotten so close over the years. Still, I suppose my amused tone gave me away. "Wedding plans, Bella," I chuckled again as I pulled her out the front door.

When we reached the house, Alice was waiting for Bella in the garage. I had barely put the car in park before Alice had swung Bella's door open and dragged her out of the Volvo. "Come _on_, Bella!" she squealed, pulling Bella towards the house. "We have so much to do!"

I could hear Bella groaning as she saw just how much work Alice had meant. I grinned, climbing out of my car deliberately. I knew Bella hated making a big deal out of everything, including the wedding. Our wedding. She wanted it to be small, intimate. If that was what she wanted, I would gladly give it to her.

But Alice was undeterred. No one had been able to side track her when it came to parties, and weddings, and shopping, and she wasn't about to start now.

And truth be told, I wanted a big wedding if it wasn't avoidable. I wanted to shout out to the world just how happy I am that Bella's my bride. I wanted to show how much I love her.

I went inside the house. Bella was seated in between Alice and Esme on the couch, three different pink binders, bigger and thicker than any folder I'd ever seen, on the coffee table in front of them. Emmett and Jasper sat on the floor, each with a keypad in their hands, playing a video game that was hooked on the television in front of them. Carlisle was seated in the recliner, reading a newspaper. Only Rosalie was missing.

"Alice," Bella groaned, shaking her head. "My parents don't even know about this yet. What's the rush?" she grumbled.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Aren't you the one jumping up and down to be a Cullen, through and through?" she leaned forward, wriggling her eyebrows slightly. Bella threw her head back and laughed. I smiled. That was easily the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Yes. But still. I feel awkward preparing so much before I even tell them. I feel like I'm going behind their backs or something," she frowned. She looked so sad suddenly, so desolate. I stepped forward to hug her, comfort her, but before I had taken barely two steps, Bella's features relaxed. I stared at her in confusion. Why had she changed moods so quickly?

"Thanks, Jasper," Bella smiled at my brother. Of course Jasper would have sensed her anxiety, and had given her a shot of calmness.

Jasper grinned at her momentarily before turning back to the game. "No problem, Bella."

I should probably start paying more attention to the thoughts of my siblings instead of just focusing on Bella. My gift was too much a part of our lives. For all I know someone had told me an important thing and I had missed it all.

But it was too good to see Bella here, among my family, being a part of my family. It was like she already fit. I walked over to my piano and sat down, starting to play. I hadn't done this in a long time, I'd been too busy with Bella. Now that she's here, safely in my own house, I have nothing to worry about. Almost. I sighed as I played Esme's favorite song. I wished Rosalie would just accept that Bella would be a part of our family soon. In fact, I think she already is.

"Okay," Rosalie bounded down the stairs. "Wedding gown kept safely away from Mr. Peeking Tom here," she shot me a smirk and went to sit beside Alice. I stopped playing all together and stared at Rosalie in surprise. "What?" she asked, her tone defensive now.

"You're helping out with the wedding?" I blurted out, completely bewildered.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at me. "Of course I am. Knowing Bella, you're only going to get married once. Did you think I'm going to pass up the chance?" she retorted back. _Don__'__t tell her, but I__'__m starting to think she__'__s okay._

I grinned at Rosalie, for both her spoken words and her thoughts. I had no idea Rosalie felt that way. Then again, I hadn't really been around that much to hear her thoughts. I turned back to the piano, and started to play Bella's lullaby. "Thanks, Rose," I said softly, only meant for vampire ears to hear.

I was already aching to have Bella all to myself again. It's been two hours since Alice, Esme and Rosalie-I still couldn't get over that-had taken her hostage in Alice's room. They were still discussing the wedding, from the snippets I could hear. I sighed, moving away from the piano. I'd played every song I could think of up until now. Should I just go up there and interrupt?

"Don't even think about it, Edward!" came Alice's shrill shriek from upstairs.

I rolled my eyes. Of course that little pixie would have seen me barging in since I had fully intended to do it. But two hours! This was pure torture. I started to pace the living room. If Bella really wanted a big wedding, then I would give her that. But she didn't seem all too happy with the arrangements as far as I could tell. And I understood why. She hated receiving gifts, especially ones that were expensive and extravagant. She also hated being the center of attention. With this wedding, both of those things would come true.

Maybe I should just pester Alice into making it a small wedding. I only wanted Bella happy. If this was burdening her, then she shouldn't have to go through it. Our wedding should only be a happy event, a wonderful memory, not a chore.

And then there was her parents. Why did she refrain from telling her parents all about us? Charlie and Renee already knew we were together. Wasn't our marriage something they should have expected, since they've both seen us together? Of course, they'd also known Bella's opinion about marriage. They hadn't expected her to actually get married, I suppose. Was Bella having second thoughts? Was this the reason she hadn't announced our engagement to her parents?

"Edward," Jasper groaned, scowling at me from the couch, where he was watching the sports channel with Emmett. "Would you please stop it? I feel like I'm on an emotional roller coaster here!"

I grinned sheepishly at him. "Sorry, Jazz," I sat down next to him. "I'm just worried, is all. You can't blame me for that. The wedding's only two months away."

Emmett shrugged. "I don't know why you're so riled up. Rose and I get married all the time," he said, his eyes never leaving the television set.

I couldn't help but bark out a laugh. Em and Rose sure did get married to each other all the time. Rosalie reveled in the attention a wedding brought her. And Alice, of course, didn't have any objections. In fact, she loved it. Another extravagant party she was in charge of. Now why couldn't Bella be as excited about our wedding?

"She's just anxious to tell her parents, bro," Jasper spoke up, his intense gaze turning to me. Sometimes I wondered if he was the one who was telepathic. "Just give her time."

I scowled at no one in particular. "She shouldn't be anxious. What if she doesn't want this?" I asked suddenly, voicing one of my worries.

To my surprise, Emmett burst out laughing. "Edward, you're blind or something?" he nudged my rib-hard. I glared at him. "She wouldn't be allowing Alice to squeal wedding plans into her ear for hours if she didn't want this," he pointed out the obvious, still chuckling.

I turned to Jasper to find him smiling widely at Emmett's revelation. He nodded at me to tell me this was true.

I sighed again, although I was smiling now. Of course. I should have seen it. Maybe I should stop relying on emotions once in a while and think before jumping to conclusions. Like the ones I'd made yesterday night and early this morning. I should have seen it of course. My Bella. Mine.

I looked at the clock and started. It was almost lunch time. I grimaced, and jumped off the couch. I was going to see Bella now whether Alice was done or not. I made a mad dash up the stairs and barely even knocked on Alice's door before coming in. Alice and Bella were lounging on Alice's bed on their stomachs, pouring over a million bridal magazines. Esme was seated in a chair, holding a huge pink binder. I could see the words 'Edward and Bella's Wedding' on the front in purple glitter. I grinned. Rosalie was on the floor, with another million bridal magazines. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you done yet?" I growled at Alice. She looked up at me and glared right back. Sometimes she could be even scarier than me.

"No. Get out," she snarled. I stood my ground. "So help me, Edward," she shook her head at me.

Esme stood up, placing the binder on the table beside her. "Alice, Edward hasn't seen Bella in hours. I'm sure they would both like some time together for a while," she chided softly. Alice started to protest, but Esme shook her head. "Besides, it's almost lunch time. Edward, take Bella out. It's raining cats and dogs today, you'll have no problem."

I grinned at my victory, even though I really didn't do anything besides barging into my sister's room. Alice sighed in defeat, and stuck her tongue out at me. I chuckled. Bella jumped off the bed and rushed towards me, smiling. I took her hand in mine and pulled her out of Alice's room.

I didn't stop until we were in the Volvo, driving, miles away from hearing range. "Where would you like to go for lunch?" I asked her.

Bella shrugged. "Anywhere's fine. As long as you're there," she turned her head so she could look at me, the side of her head resting on the headboard of her seat.

The soft smile on her lips made her look even more stunning, more beautiful. I couldn't help the smile on my own face as I leaned down to softly brush my lips against hers. I could already hear the telltale signs of her usual reactions to me. The flutter of her fast heartbeat. The quick pace of her breath. I could already see the blush creeping along her skin, making her look as if she was glowing. Again my heart filled with the same joy at having Bella with me, as my fiancée, my wife pretty soon, my life.

I took her to a restaurant I know very near our house. Bella settled in her seat and I watched as she ordered coke and a burger. She kept quiet until the waiter left. "You know, it'll be better once I'm like you," she observed, her voice amused.

I grinned again, helplessly against my will, and raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"I wouldn't have to eat alone," she shrugged. I laughed. I hadn't been expecting that. "Do you know how completely awkward it is when the guy doesn't even drink anything and the girl's chowing down on burgers?"

I smirked. "Don't worry, love. It's not that far away now," I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me. Luckily we were seating at a booth, which allowed her to lean into me comfortably. The coke came first and Bella wrapped her arms around the glass, sipping it contentedly while resting her side against mine.

"Graduation's only five weeks away," she murmured suddenly. I nodded my head absently. Was she rethinking her decision to be changed? I have to admit, while I was completely against it at first, and still have my reservations now, I would be disappointed. I had given thought to Bella and I spending eternity together, the way Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rose do. I had thought of all the things I would want to do with Bella, all the things I knew she'd want to do. The places I'd like to bring her to, to enjoy life to the fullest, irony and all.

"What are you thinking, love?" I asked, when the silence filled me to the point of suffocation.

Bella shrugged, putting the coke on the table and turning to face me. "Will you…" She paused, biting her lower lip. The waiter came back and placed Bella's burger on the table. I waited until her was safely away from us.

I tugged at her lip gently, releasing it from her teeth. "Tell me," I whispered, kissing the tip of her nose gently. I held her close to me, if only to calm my nerves. Was she going to tell me she changed her mind? Did she even want to get married now, that she's changed her mind? After all, it was only a part of my bargain with her. Our compromise.

"Will you still…Like me the way you do now? Once I'm changed?" She couldn't seem to bring herself to look at me in the eyes.

I started to smile. Was this what she was worried about? "No," I answered truthfully. Bella looked up at me then, shocked, and hurt. I smiled wider. I leaned forward and placed my forehead against hers. "I'll love you the same. No, I'll love you even more, for wanting to be with me forever."

Bella wrapped her tiny hands around my waist and hugged me close, burying her face in my chest. I could feel her chest heaving, her heavy breathing, and I knew she was breathing in my scent. Bella once told me that my scent calmed her. I was glad to help even if all I did was hold her.

My phone buzzed suddenly, and I groaned, withdrawing an arm from around Bella to reach into my pocket. It was Alice.

"I swear EDWARD CULLEN!" Alice shrieked into the phone. "If you don't have her back here in an hour…"

Alice might be a small pixie but she was definitely capable of being threatening. I shut off my phone and grinned apologetically at Bella, who had heard Alice's loud, piercing shriek of course. Bella laughed and shifted in her seat, unwrapping her arms from around me as she reached for her lunch.

Bella was asleep in my room. The wedding planning had gotten out of hand. Alice had kept Bella in the house until she'd actually fallen asleep on Alice's bed. I had had an argument with Alice in hushed voices the entire time I was carrying Bella to my room. Alice had to call Charlie and tell him that Bella was already asleep and could she please stay over for the night. I thank God Alice felt enough remorse to call Charlie for me. I could just imagine Chief Swan barging into the house if I had been the one to call him to tell him Bella was sleeping over.

I was being silly, sitting with Emmett and Jasper in the living room instead of being with Bella. But they were planning our next hunting trip, and this I couldn't miss. They were planning for next weekend. The entire weekend. We've gone this long before, of course. The way we live our lives, it was customary. We need to get enough animal blood in us to sustain us.

But being without Bella for an entire weekend? Especially now?

"Dude," Emmett rolled his eyes at me, having realized the reason behind my hesitation. "Alice will be staying behind. Bella can come here if she wants."

I knew I was being silly, but things were just starting to get better with Bella and I. I was hesitant, I knew, to leave her alone for any given time. I felt a calming wave wash over me and half glared, half thanked Jasper when I turned to look at him.

Jasper chuckled. "Really, Edward. You're going to need to be strong and healthy around her. Not bloodthirsty and crazy. A weekend. You'll survive," he smiled at me, amused.

I sighed heavily. There really was no point arguing this. I needed to hunt. And, yes, Bella could come over if she wanted. Besides, the sooner I agree to go, the sooner I would be upstairs, watching Bella sleep. I wondered if she had started her sleep talking yet.

"Alright, I'll go," I said begrudgingly. Emmett and Jasper grinned at me. "I'm going to my room," I muttered, ignoring their pointed glances and their snickers. As if they didn't go rushing off to meet Rose and Alice every night. Well, of course their nights were a lot different from Bella's and mine…If I were human, I would be blushing right now.

I stepped into my room, and closed the door behind me. As an afterthought, I locked the door. Who knows how early Alice might plan on coming in to disturb Bella with her constant shrieking and wedding plans? As much as I knew Bella loved me-yes, there is no doubt about that in my mind now-and as much as I could see her relenting towards the wedding, I knew Alice's over the top plans were scaring her. It was scaring me, too. I wasn't sure if such a huge extravagant wedding would be suitable for us. But of course Alice wouldn't hear of it. The lock wouldn't keep her out, but I was hoping she would consider Esme's anger at having to fix a broken door before doing anything tomorrow morning.

Bella was curled up on my bed, under my golden comforter. The bed I had gotten specifically for her. When Bella kept coming over, I thought it would be best for her to have a bed. I finally acted on my thoughts when I had her sleep over while I went hunting with my brothers and my father. She didn't like the bed at first, thinking of it as unnecessary, but she's grown to like it, if I say so myself.

I climbed in next to her and smiled at her figure. She was smiling as she slept, her hands curled into tiny fists, tucked under her chin, her head drooped to her shoulder, her knees brought up to her chest. She was wearing one of my shirts and a pair of shorts. She must have woken up while I was arguing with my brothers downstairs, and changed into something more comfortable.

I reached forward and wrapped my arms around her waist. Bella sighed in her sleep, and snuggled closer to me, her fingers curling at my chest. I smiled. "Sweet dreams, my Bella," I whispered into her ear, and pressed my lips to her forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: _Just wanted to thank everyone who'd read my story. It's my first one ever so I'm a little nervous about the outcome. So please review and be kind!! LOL.**

**_Dislaimer:_ I don't own Twilight, I'm just stepping into SM's world for a little while.**

_**Bella**__**'**__**s Dream**_

_Edward__'__s POV_

I didn't have to wait long before Bella started to murmur in her sleep. I smiled slightly, and shifted closer, in an attempt to hear everything she says. "Edward," she sighed. I smiled. Was this going to be one of those nights when she dreams only of me? "Edward," she mumbled again, turning her face to the side to press it against my cold chest. I lifted a hand and brushed it through her hair.

"Alice, stop," Bella shuddered in her sleep. "Way too much frills…" I laughed softly, not loud enough for Bella's human ears to pick up. What would Alice say if she found out she was giving Bella nightmares with her profligate plans?

"Edward, baby," she sighed.

I froze. Baby? What did she mean by that? Surely she didn't mean it as a term of endearment. Bella wasn't like that. Bella didn't call me 'baby'. It was too modern, too commonly rude, in my opinion. I preferred 'my love' or something to that effect, and from what I'd observed over the years, so does Bella. But she couldn't mean a child, could she? No, surely not.

"A baby, Edward…" This time, Bella's hand lifted to graze at her flat stomach. I stopped breathing. A baby. She was dreaming of a baby. What did this mean? Did she want a baby? Something that I cannot give her? My dead heart was torn, hurting, aching for some sort of control.

I wanted to unwound my arms from Bella, to give her some room. But that wouldn't do her any good-she was asleep, deep in her dreams. So I stayed, and watched her, waiting for her to say something else. "I love you, Edward."

A little tension eased from my muscles at this, but not all. My chest was constricted with too much emotions. I felt too guilty for taking this away from her, something that she so desperately wanted it seemed. She had said she wanted to be with me, but was she just starting to realize the cost? I couldn't even think about that. If it was true, if she really was thinking of having a baby, wanting it badly, then she would be crushed if she stayed with me, the one person who wouldn't be able to give her that.

I felt more like a monster than I had in years. Even more than when I had wanted to kill Bella. Even more than when I had wanted to be with Bella. Even more than when I had left Bella. And even more than when I realized I was too selfish to be without Bella.

What had I done? I had fallen in love with her, and had made her fall in love with me. I had taken away her dreams of becoming a mother. I wanted to cry, to sob tearlessly. But that would only wake her up.

Bella spent the rest of the night sleeping soundlessly, and when the sun rose, she didn't seem too upset or perturbed by my presence. She blinked, opening her eyes slowly before shutting them close tightly. Her lips turned upward into a smile as the realization that I was with her broke through her morning fog. "Good morning, Bella," I said, working hard to make my voice sound light and happy, the way a man about to get married to the woman of his dreams would sound like.

Bella wrapped her warm arms around my neck and pressed herself to me, burying her nose into my chest and taking in deep breaths. "Morning," I heard her muffled response.

I couldn't help it. I laughed. Bella was too adorable. I kissed her hair, and ran my hand up and down her spine. "How was your sleep?" I asked. This time, I think my voice cracked. Bella didn't seem to notice, though. It must have been to subtle for human ears.

Bella shrugged, still not moving away from me. "Good. Better than I'd slept in months, actually," she chuckled against my skin, making my cold skin tingle against her warm breath.

I wanted to say something else, like 'let's go to the meadow today'. I wanted to get Bella all to myself today. It was Sunday, surely Alice could allow that? After all, we'd have to go back to school tomorrow and face the rest of the school semester before graduation. Of course, with five weeks left and the SATs over, there really wasn't much of a point to school now. It was worse than purgatory, being around humans, acting calm and conserved, when all I wanted was to hold Bella close to me, have her in my arms.

"Edward, I'm going to come get her in a few minutes," Alice threatened me in a normal voice, from her room. Of course Bella couldn't hear, but I rolled my eyes. As if I'd let her in this room. "Edward!" Alice whined, having seen my resolve.

I ignored her protests, both spoken and in her mind solely. I pulled back only slightly so that I could look Bella in the eyes. She smiled shyly at me. "What do you say you and I go to our meadow today?" I asked, as quickly as I can so that Alice couldn't interrupt.

"ISABELLA CULLEN!" Alice shrieked from her room. Bella gasped, and jumped slightly, startled. "Don't you dare say yes to that!"

Bella's eyes were still wide, her heart pumping wild. I chuckled and Bella scowled at me. "Was she planning on giving me a heart attack?" she groaned, dropping her head on my chest once more.

I ran my hands down her back soothingly. Did she realize that Alice had called her Isabella Cullen instead of Isabella Swan? Did she like it? "Sorry, love, she's just excited about the wedding."

"She does realize it's two and a half months away, right?"

Alice was already knocking on the door. "That's not a very long time, Bella!" Alice was huffing.

Bella rolled her eyes, and slid off the bed, going into the bathroom. I suppressed the urge to follow her inside. Alice was still banging on the door. I scowled, going over to open the door. Alice rushed in and sat on the bed, waiting patiently. I rolled my eyes at her. "Alice, she's getting ready. Just don't rush her," I glared.

Alice glared right back. "I'm not. I'm just sitting here, waiting."

"Couldn't you do that somewhere else?"

"Nope."

My patience was starting to wear out on me. "Alice," I growled.

Alice stuck her tongue out at me. "If I leave, you're only going to persuade her to ditch planning for the day. You know, there's a lot to be done, Edward. I don't have much time."

I was about to protest, but Bella had come out of the bathroom. She had washed her face, and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She looked fresher, the sleep gone from her eyes. "Can I at least go home and change first, Alice?" she asked, gesturing to herself.

Alice narrowed her eyes at Bella, probably gauging her intentions. Bella snorted. "I'm not a mastermind, Alice. I just wanna shower, change, maybe even get breakfast," she reminded my sister.

Alice sighed. "Okay, okay. But be back here by eleven, okay? We really need to work on everything!" She bounced out of my room.

I grabbed Bella's hand and led her to the door. It wasn't the meadow, but it was still alone time with Bella. I drove quietly to her house. I wanted to bring up her dream, I just didn't know how. I wondered if she even remembered her dream? I shot a glance at her then turned back to the road-too fast for her to catch. She didn't seem to be distracted or upset. What did that mean? Was she content with never having a child to hold in her arms? Was she accepting that being with me meant giving up everything else? Or did she forget her dream the way humans have a tendency of doing?

Then again, even if Bella did remember her dream, she wouldn't tell me about it unless it was a good dream. She was already embarrassed enough that I was there to listen to her sleep talking. I knew that much. And whenever a dream upsets her, she only keeps it to herself for the longest time possible, which in turn drives me insane. She was a martyr, that was apparent as well, and she didn't want me to suffer along with her. She knew anything that caused her grief would cause me grief.

Oh, but my sweet Bella. Don't you see? When she doesn't tell me about her sorrow, I become even more pitiful. I go dangerously close to the edge. I couldn't stand this.

I would have to bring up the dream somehow.

We had reached Bella's house, and I had pulled up at her driveway. Chief Swan's cruiser was nowhere in sight. I suppose he'd taken his car out to meet his friends. I stiffened at the thought of his friends-the Blacks.

"Edward?" Bella called out softly, reaching out to touch my hand with a light finger. And just like that, all my tension left my body. Charlie could be friends with whomever he wanted. I had Bella. Bella wants me. That's all that matters.

I turned to her, and gave her a genuine smile. Bella's frown disappeared, and she grinned at me. She could see the apprehension leaving my face, too. She was always good at reading me the way others couldn't. "Are you coming in?"

I nodded my head, going out of the car and following her to the door at human speed. I waited for her in her room while she went to shower and change. I paced the floor, waiting for her to arrive. I could feel the anxiety creeping back, clouding my emotions, my thoughts. Without Bella right next to me, the dream was starting to bother me again.

I was dreading the answer to my question, but I had to ask anyway. I wouldn't want her to make a mistake. Once you become a Cullen, there's really no going back. I couldn't take all that away from her, only for her to realize that she's made a horrible mistake.

"Edward," Bella called again.

I gasped, startled. I had been so engrossed in my thoughts, my panic attack, that I hadn't realized Bella was done with the shower and was now standing directly in front of me. Her thoughts were silent to me, so they didn't give away her arrival. Her heartbeat, her footsteps, her breath, should have all announced Bella to me, but I had been thinking too hard.

"Edward," her voice quavered now. She had never seen me like this, almost at the brink of insanity. "What's wrong?" she whispered, reaching out to touch my face with a warm, trembling hand.

I closed my eyes at her touch. Does she know just how wonderful it is to touch her, to be touched by her? She was my angel, my Bella. I opened my eyes again, and stared into hers. They were full of curiosity, just like the first day I'd met her. Apparently, her thirst for knowledge was never quenched. She was drawn to everything she shouldn't be drawn to, it seems, including me. But I could see specks of fear buried in her brown irises, as well. I needed to get my act together.

Then I gasped again. Bella was standing in front of me, looking as beautiful as ever. Her hair had been blow-dried, but the tips were still slightly wet. I could smell the sweet scent of her strawberry shampoo, mixing with the sweet, intoxicating scent of Bella. She was wearing a sundress, deep blue. It looked so soft, and it flowed until above her knees. I stared at her long legs, then snapped my eyes back to hers. Her face was crimson as I drank in the sight of her.

Did Bella have sundresses? I didn't think so. Not that I minded. She looked so beautiful… Bella cleared her throat, and I realized that I was once again raking my eyes over her. "Do you like it?" she asked timidly, her voice small. She plucked at the fabric of the dress. "Alice re-did my wardrobe without my knowing it…This was one of the few things I could find that resembled something close to sanity."

I started to laugh. Leave it to Bella to find humor in a situation like this. Of course, she didn't know that the seventeen year old in me was practically screaming to get out, to take Bella in my arms and taste her. Not the way a vampire tastes his prey, but the way a man takes a woman.

"You look beautiful, Bella," I said once I was able to control my chuckles. I had been unable to stop for a while, due to the hilarity of Bella's statement, and my nerves thanks to what I was planning to ask her.

I leaned forward, wrapping my arms around her fragile waist. I could hear the telltale signs of attraction-her heartbeat sped up. I smiled, leaning my head towards hers, vaguely noticing that her breathing was quickened. Softly, very gently, I pressed my cold, marble lips on her warm ones. She gasped into my mouth, tasting my scent as she did. I had to break the kiss off, I knew that. A little while more…The man in me begged. I gave in.

After all, Bella and I had come a long way. If this were to happen three years ago, I would have been overwhelmed by the desire to take her blood, or to crush her to me completely in an attempt to kiss her without any boundaries. But now, after all that has happened, it was as if my body was subconsciously protecting Bella, even when I was on the verge of losing control. I was still gentle, still bent on keeping Bella safe.

But I found myself unable to break away, no matter how hard I tried. I was too drawn in. I lifted Bella off the floor, and she gasped into my mouth again, wrapping her arms tighter around my neck in surprise. Neither one of us moved a single inch away from each other. I sat her down on her desk so that I could kiss her without having to bend down.

I pressed my lips harder on hers, one hand firmly at the small of her back, pushing her closer to me. Her scent enveloped me, inducing me into a trace like state. Instead of the blood thirst, or the usual defense I put up to keep myself from hurting Bella, however, I felt peaceful. Calm. Like being this close to Bella was keeping me in a peaceful, meditating sort of state of mind. I felt every single one of my worries drift away.

Wouldn't Bella need to breathe? It didn't seem like it. She just kept pulling me closer to her, closer still. Even when our bodies were welded to one another, she pulled me closer. I had no objections. Bella wrapped her legs around my waist as we kissed, locking her ankles behind my back.

Finally, Bella did break off, drawing in haggard breaths, her eyes open but unseeing, glazed over. I refused to let her go. My mind was still in that trace-like state. This was too good to give up. Bella was too good to give up. I pressed my lips just below her jaw, tasting her skin. She tasted like strawberries, honey and Bella. I drew a line of kisses down her throat, up to the hollow below her ear, across her jaw, down her neck. With every kiss, I felt the monster in me disappear. In its place, there was only Edward, the seventeen year old. Only Edward, and only Bella.

Then I glanced down and almost had a heart attack-if vampires could have heart attacks. Bella's sundress had ridden up to her upper thigh. I could see her creamy, perfect, flawless skin. With a shaking hand, I placed my hand on her knee, then slid it up her leg, her thigh, resting my hand where the fabric lay rumpled against her skin.

"Edward," Bella breathed my name. I lifted my head. Had I gone too far? Our eyes met and I stopped breathing. There was no fear in her eyes, no disappointment, or shock or even disgust. There was only love. And lust.

I brought my head down to meet hers, our lips crashing against one another. Her lips felt so soft against my cold, hard ones. Her skin felt so unbelievably unreal. It was like touching satin, or velvet. I knew that's how Bella felt my hard skin was, but that was simply ridiculous. To compare me to her would be to compare granite to velvet. Unthinkable.

I gripped at the rumpled fabric, reminding myself in the back of my mind that I had to be careful with it. The dress was even more fragile than Bella. One wrong move and I could easily tear it…Would that be so bad?

My head reared up as the phone begun to ring. Bella and I stared at each other, speechless, shocked, for a few moments. Then she broke into a sheepish grin. I smiled back at her, brushing away a stray strand of hair from her face. I leaned down, kissed her gently for a quick second, and released her.

Bella hopped off the table and ran to her door. I stayed behind and took a few calming breaths. It didn't do me any good. I could still taste her in my mouth, still smell her invigorating scent, still feel her under my skin. I needed Bella with me. Only Bella. I could hear her talking downstairs, and decided I should go to her. After all, how much longer did we have before we had to go back and report to Alice, anyway?

I went down the stairs to find Bella clicking the cordless phone shut and putting it down on the kitchen table. She hadn't noticed me yet, so I kept quiet, watching as she took out a box of cereal from the cabinet, and prepare her breakfast. I leaned against the doorframe, my arms folded across my chest, and watched her.

She had driven the thought of her dream away from my head successfully during our, uh, encounter in her room. But now that we were back to our daily activities, even a few feet apart from each other, I felt the anxiety creeping back into my conscious.

"Who was on the phone?" I asked. The safer questions first, I decided.

Bella yelped a little, taken by surprise at my voice. It was fairly amusing since I had been standing there for a long time. At least, it seemed long to me.

She turned around to face me, bowl of cereal in one hand, spoon in another. She smiled, and took a seat at the kitchen table. I took my usual chair-Charlie's chair.

"Alice," she said, scooping some cereal with the spoon and putting it in her mouth. "She told me to hurry and get back. Wedding plans are not going to wait, whatever that means."

I chuckled, trying to keep my voice light. Had Alice seen what Bella and I were doing? Had she seen how close I was to succumbing to my more human, more primal desires?

Then I took a mental step back. Even if I wanted to, there was no saying that Bella would want the same thing. She had been willing before, I knew this, and had even dazzled me into compromising with her that she would only marry me if I would make love to her on our wedding night-while she was still human. She had had no problems whatsoever with doing this before our wedding night.

But my intentions, while driven by the man in me, had a double meaning to it as well. What if we could try, to have a child? It was impossible, I know. Vampires could never have children. But then again, no vampire has ever tried it with a human, have they? What if I could give Bella this? What if I could? And if I couldn't, wouldn't she like to know before the wedding, before the change, before she became a Cullen?

"Edward," Bella swallowed the cereal in her mouth, and I looked up at her, expectant. "You know how you're always saying how frustrating it is that you can't read my mind because you want to know what I'm thinking?" she asked. I nodded my head slowly, my brows furrowed together in confusion. Where was she going with this. "I could say the same thing about you now."

I laughed. "Sorry, Bella. Was I really that distracted?"

She shrugged, standing up to wash her empty cereal bowl before coming to sit at the table again. "I went through an entire meaningless monologue, adding 'Mike Newton' every few sentences for a whole twenty minutes, and you didn't even bat an eye," she told me. This just caused me to laugh harder.

"Sorry, love."

Bella sighed, leaning forward with her elbows on the table. "Come on, Edward, tell me."

I frowned, running a hand through my hair as I let my gaze drop to the table. It would just be sensible to ask her now. After all, there really was no point in putting it off any further. If she wanted to back out because of this, I didn't want Alice to go through even more trouble for nothing. I sighed, giving up. I had to tell her now.

"Last night, Bella…You were talking in your sleep," I started. Bella groaned, burying her head in her hands, her entire face flushing crimson. I grinned momentarily at her expected response. I couldn't be sure but I thought I heard 'so embarrassing'. I didn't know why she still felt that way. Three years. She should be used to it by now. "And…I heard the word 'baby'."

Bella's head snapped up in my direction. Her face was pale, a striking contrast to the red it had been just moments ago. She looked faint, weak. "What?" she asked faintly.


	5. The Talk

_**A/N:**__ Okay, I know it's been a long time for this particular story, but I started it before O's. Now it's over, so I'm getting right back to it, along with two other fics. It might not be the fastest project ever, but it's there. I hope you enjoy it._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Don't own it._

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

**The Talk**

Bella's POV

The moment he said it, my dream came rushing back to me. I was in Edward's room, back at the Cullen's, and I was lying on his bed. My stomach was round, but I looked so healthy, so happy…It was like I was glowing, almost. Edward was lying next to me, and I'd never seen him like that. He looked like he was flushed, not the pale skin I was so used to. I had touched my rounded belly, and I had taken Edward's hand in my other hand and placed it on my stomach, letting him feel the heartbeat of the person he'd created in me. "A baby, Edward," I'd whispered softly. "You're giving me a baby. Thank you." He had looked at me with such loving eyes, and whispered back, "I love you. Both."

Needless to say, it was one of my best dreams yet. I just hadn't remembered it until now. I didn't want to look Edward in the eye. If I did, he would just dazzle me into telling me the truth. I didn't want that.

I love Edward, with every fiber in my body, I do. And up until recently, I hadn't really even realized that I wanted to be his wife. It's an archaic tradition that I never wanted to be a part of, and I'm not even sure I believe there's a God, but to call Edward my husband…I could just imagine it. A title that says Edward's mine, only mine, warning off all others.

Then that dream…Did I want a baby? A tiny, little child? How would I even handle that? I don't think I'm all that good with children. And truthfully, I was done taking care of people. I'd taken care of Renee and Charlie all these years, and without complaint. I loved them, and I was happy to be able to help wherever possible. But a baby? I wasn't sure about that.

I took in a deep breath and stood up, walking away from the table. This was too much. I was thinking too much about that dream. I shouldn't be. This was only a dream, nothing more.

Edward followed me, and I walked out of the kitchen door. "We need to get going. Alice will kill us if I'm late," I mumbled, trying to find my car keys.

Edward took me in his arms and spun me around so quickly, I didn't see it. I gasped and held onto him to steady myself. I looked into his smoldering golden eyes and immediately regretted it. "Please tell me," he begged. He was so close, I could smell him, taste his scent when I parted my lips.

I shook my head, trying to clear it. "Edward…" I groaned. _Please don't do this_, I begged silently. If Edward were to dazzle me into telling him, I was afraid he'd take it the wrong way and think that I wanted a baby, and not him. He would jump to conclusions, and I didn't want that. I didn't want to hurt him again.

"Just tell me, Bella, I can handle it," he assured me. He stood up straighter and steeled himself, jaw set.

He was already jumping to conclusions. I sighed, reaching up to touch his cheek with my fingertips. "It's not what you think, Edward," I told him. I bit my lip, looking down at his chest instead of his eyes. I knew he was waiting for an explanation, but I didn't know how to start.

"Then what, Bella?"

I shrugged, looking up again. "I don't know what to say…How to start."

"Start at the beginning. The dream. What was it about?" he pressed further.

I sighed, closing my eyes, and begun to talk.

"I dreamt that I was pregnant, with our child. I know it's impossible, Edward," I added quickly, to let him know that I wasn't expecting it to happen in real life. "It was just a dream. It didn't mean anything."

Edward was frowning. "When people say that, it usually means it does mean something," he countered.

I sighed. Damn his mind reading abilities. He might not be able to read my mind, but reading others for a hundred years must have given him an insight on human behavior. "Edward…" I shook my head.

"If this is what you want, Bella…Then how-what will happen?" he asked. I blinked. I don't think I've ever seen him this way. He looked so lost, so sad…

"Edward," I said again, placing a hand on his arm. "What I want is to be with you. So a baby would have been nice. But I would only want it if it's yours. Anyone else's is unthinkable," I told him sincerely.

He smiled a little at this, but it disappeared almost immediately. "I'm sorry for not being able to give you that, Bella," he whispered, placing a hand on either side of my face, resting his forehead on mine. "I'm sorry to take away so much from you."

I wrapped my hands around his wrists, holding him to me. "You're not taking. You're giving. You're giving me eternity with you, and that's a lot more than I could ever ask for. Don't be upset, Edward. Life is nothing without you. Not for me," I kissed him lightly.

Edward chuckled when the phone rang again. "Alice is really impatient today," he noted. Bella simply groaned and stared at the phone in disgust.

"How about we just run off to Vegas?" she asked teasingly.

Both my cell phone and hers started ringing at the same time as well.

We burst out laughing.

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

"Don't you people ever check your phones?" Alice fumed. She was waiting for us in the garage, tapping her foot impatiently, waving her cell phone in our direction like a maniac. "I called a million times, and no, I'm not exaggerating. I've left another million messages. Phones, people, are meant to be used. Regularly," she snapped.

I was actually a little worried about antsy Alice. But Edward simply looked amused. "Alice, we're right on time," he reminded her.

"No, you're not. You're ten minutes late. And you've been ignoring me," she pouted.

Edward chuckled, shaking his head. "We were just talking, Alice, it's nothing to worry about." Suddenly, his amused expression was replaced by a worried one. "Alice, why are you singing Hot Blooded all of a sudden?"

Alice grinned wickedly. "Because I love classic rock, Edward," she replied sweetly. Grabbing me by the arm, she hauled me towards her yellow Porsche. "Come on, Bella, we've got some shopping to do!"

I groaned and shot Edward a desperate look. For once, I think he was actually going to bail me out. I think this has more to do with the fact that Alice is blocking him out of her thoughts.

"Don't even think about it, Edward!" Alice warned, pushing me into the passenger's side while she dashed for the driver's seat. She screeched out of the garage before I could even blink.

We rode in silence, but I wanted answers. I thought we were already done with all the wedding preparations for now. Alice had picked out my wedding gown. She'd said that the decorations had to center around the gown, and the bridesmaids' dresses, so we'd gone shopping for those the weekend after our engagement. We weren't actually allowed to do anything else for now that would create suspicion. I hadn't told Charlie yet.

"Uh, Alice?" I asked finally, not able to stand the silence. "Why are-"

Alice held up a finger. "Wait a second…Let me just check that Edward's completely out of earshot…" She hummed a mindless tune while she checked. This made me a little nervous since she's behind the wheel and it doesn't even look as if she's concentrating on the road. Finally, she stopped humming. "Yes, we're safe."

I rolled my eyes. Safe? Edward was Edward, not a psychopath. "Okay…" I said slowly. "Why are we going shopping?"

Alice shrugged. "We're not," she said. My hopes lifted. "Well, we'll be in the mall, but it's got nothing to do with the wedding." Hopes-dashed. "I think we need to talk."

"About what?" I asked, my brows furrowing in confusion.

"That dream of yours."

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

"Why would you want to talk to me about a dream?" Alice had refused to talk to me about this at all during the car ride. In fact, after my tenth question, she had sighed dramatically and turned up the radio so loud, my ears were still ringing.

Now we were sitting at one of the benches in the mall, facing a Forever 21 store. My feet were sore from going from one store to the other. If this was what Alice had in the future for me, then I'm even happier that I would be a vampire. No sore limbs in my near future. Just annoyance.

"Bella, I don't get visions of dreams," she told me. I still looked confused, so she leaned forward, looked me straight in the eyes and said somberly, "I get visions of the _future_."

Well, yes, I already knew this. Why is she telling me this again? Oh, wait…So if she saw the future, then…My eyes widened.

Alice nodded. "At first I saw you and Edward, sitting in the kitchen, talking about your dream. Then I actually saw it happening. You were pregnant," she shrugged.

I started to panic. Pregnant? Me? In the future? But…Edward can't have children. What did that mean, then? That I was going to have someone else's child? That I married someone else? Oh, God. I knew my fairytale with Edward couldn't last. What would a God like him see in someone like me?

"Bella, you're panicking," Alice made a tsk sound.

I glared at her. "Well, of course I'm panicking! You tell me that some when in the near future I would be pregnant, and my boyfriend-"

"Fiancé."

"-fiancé can't have children!" I wailed.

Alice looked at me with wide eyes. "Maybe this would have been a good conversation to have in the car," she mused.

"Alice!"

She relented, holding her hands out in surrender. "Okay, okay! My God!" She huffed. "Look, in the vision, I saw Edward, too. This is _your _child, Bella, _both _of yours," she amended.

I stared at her, confused. "But I thought…"

Alice nodded her head, understanding what I meant to say. "I know. Vampires can't have children. Which is why I went to speak with Carlisle," she said seriously. I blushed. Great. Now even my future father-in-law knew what I was dreaming about.

"He theorizes that because you're still human, your eggs are still alive, as are your organs, such as the heart, the lungs, the kidneys. These would all be helpful to sustain life in you. For us… Well, we die. We can't change. Our bodies remain the same after our transformation."

I leaned back against the bench. "And boy vampires can reproduce?" I asked, puzzled.

Alice shrugged. "It's never been put to the test now, has it? I don't think there's ever been a vampire who fell in love with a human. You and Edward are unprecedented. It's always been assumed that since female vampires can't, male vampires can't, either," she concluded.

I stared at my hands in my lap. What did all this mean? What was I supposed to do with this information?

Alice leaned forward and touched my arm with her icy fingers. "Bella," she said seriously. "Do you want a baby?"

I bit my lip. Did I want a baby? My own child? _Edward's_ child? I have to admit, having children wasn't something I always thought about. I don't oppose to it, exactly. I just always thought I'd have time. Why would I think of it when I'm barely eighteen years old?

But then Edward came along, and I rid myself of having hopes of children in the future. And frankly, I'm okay with that. I have Edward, and I have Alice, and a new family.

But do I want Edward's baby growing inside of me? Do I want to see our child grow every year, becoming an amazing person each day? Do I want Edward's baby whom I could love unconditionally?

"Yes."

"Do you realize you've got a very short time for that to happen?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then we have to get started," Alice smiled mischievously.

_I know it's been a long time, and you only get this very short chapter, but I hope it suffices for now. I can't rush it all in here otherwise it won't make sense._

_Just a warning, this story is very dark. Right now it's all lovey-dovey, Edward and Bella. But when something happens I think half way through the story, Bella gets a little OOC, a little dark. Don't worry, though. We've got Edward, Alice and the rest of the Cullens to help her. We even see Bella bonding with two very unexpected people._

_So keep reading, and I hope this story doesn't disappoint or offend anyone._

_Read and review!!!_


	6. Persuasion

_**A/N: **__Again, so sorry for the delay. I don't know if this makes up for it or not, but I've got this chapter as well as two others on the way one after another today. I hope you enjoy it._

_**Disclaimer:**__ No…_

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

**Persuasion**

Bella's POV

The plan was to persuade Edward. I had no idea how to do that. He would not be easy to persuade, that I've learnt over the years. He still felt like a monster. How do I persuade him to…Make a baby with him, for a lack of a better term?

I started to blush, just thinking about it. Thank God I was in the safety of my room-no Alice or worse, Emmett, to tease me. Edward was due in my room any time now.

I felt his cold arms around my waist and jumped, shrieking a little. I covered my mouth with my hand, and hoped that Charlie hadn't heard me.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked, his brows knitting together.

I shook my head, refusing to tell him now. "Nothing. You just scared me, that's all."

But he could see right through me, so he frowned. "That's not it," he insisted. "Tell me, Bella, please."

He didn't need to plead with me-I was already going to tell him. I just needed some time. After everything I'd told him, about not wanting that dream, about us being enough…Would he understand it now if I were to tell him about us? Would he understand it at all if I told him about what Alice said?

"I need time," I whispered. I saw the look on Edward's face, how the sadness and understanding crossed his featured at the same time, and knew instantly what he thought I meant. I opened my mouth to argue, but then closed it. If I were to get pregnant at this point, I would have to postpone my change.

"Bella, if you-" I pressed my hand over his mouth, shaking my head. This was all already taking its toll on me. I didn't need him to be sad or guilty, or angry with me. I needed him safe, and wonderful, and mine.

I sighed, dropping my head. He moved my hand from my mouth but held it to his face, kissing my palm gently. "What is it, Bella?" he asked, his voice so tender it made my eyes tear up.

"Could you just…Lay with me?" I asked him, my voice so small he wouldn't have been able to hear it if he were human.

He looked at me, surprised. I knew I was acting strange. One moment I was agitated. The next I was anxious. The next I was upset. I felt exhausted from everything Alice had told me. I was so tired after mulling over things that should happen in the next few weeks, if I wanted that dream of mine to come true.

But first, I needed to persuade Edward. How was I ever going to manage that? He won't listen to me, I know it. He won't believe that he could father a child. And why should he believe that? He's gone almost a century believing that it could never happen.

In truth, it _shouldn't _happen.

Edward wasn't meant to love a mortal like me. Normal, not beautiful like he was, not special the way he was, not anything. I was ordinary. Edward was meant to fall in love with a vampire, a beautiful mythical creature just like he was. He was meant to spend eternity, in love with a beautiful seductress.

I was not beautiful, nor was I a seductress. What could he possibly see in me? Would he even want to father my child? Would he even want to be with me, in _that _way?

I knew it was never his intention to hurt me, but the events that had happened a few months ago were still fresh in my mind. Even though he'd come back, and even though he'd explained everything to me, it still hurt when I thought of it. I mainly try to block it out of my mind as much as possible, but even a glimmer of those days left me in enough pain to crumble.

Because I still believed it, I still couldn't understand why he would love me. Because I believed that at some point in time, he would find some perfectly beautiful vampire girl, and leave me. And he wouldn't come back for me.

That was too much pain for me to bear, just thinking about it. I started to cry, warm silent tears rolling down my cheeks that turned into wracking sobs that shook my entire body.

"Bella!" Edward said, alarmed. He picked me up in his arms, and I didn't protest, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck and burying my face in his chest. I felt the soft mattress under me, and realized that he had laid me down on the bed. Edward hovered above me slightly, confused about my sudden outburst.

"Bella, shh," he said, cold, frantic hands coming up to my face to brush off the tears as gently as he could. "Shh," he murmured again. "It's going to be alright, Bella, it's okay. Just tell me what's wrong," he pleaded.

I shook my head, my face still buried in his chest. I let myself cry for as long as I could handle. It wasn't smart to stop now, I needed to release the tension. When I calmed down long enough, I inhaled Edward's scent, the most intoxicating, most soothing scent I've ever smelt.

I didn't say a word, though I was wide awake. I couldn't. How do I even start? It was times like these when I wished Alice was here to do all the talking.

Finally, his impatience got the better of him. "Bella, please," his voice cracked.

I took a deep breath, my face still hidden in his chest. "Do you love me, Edward?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

But he heard it, of course he did. Damn vampire hearing. "Of course I do," he sounded both gentle and pained at the same time. I lifted my head to look at him, wanting to reassure him that I wasn't angry at him for anything.

But he didn't need me to be angry at him-he was angry enough for the both of us. I could still see the guilt in his eyes, the pain of causing me to suffer for so long. All because he was afraid.

"I love you, too," I whispered, one hand coming up to caress his cheek softly. His eyes closed and he leaned his forehead on mine. I felt him breathing deeply, inhaling my scent, in and out, in and out.

It was now or never. There would never be the perfect time to tell him this, to ask him for something this great. I wouldn't know what his reaction to this would be, not unless I asked him first.

And this was hard to do. Alice told me that she couldn't see the future, not really, because I kept changing my mind. The scenarios kept changing, too, because Edward didn't know about this, he hadn't made up his mind. But she had warned me that Edward would not take this lightly. He would probably be stressed about this for a while, and it would upset me to see him that way. Not just because he was hurting but because it would hurt me too.

But I had to say it. I had to ask him. No matter what, since this was possible, I wanted it. I had to have it. And we had so little time left…

"Edward?" I whispered. His eyes remained close, his breathing never changed, he didn't move a muscle. But I knew he was listening to me.

"I want a baby."

That did it. His eyes fluttered open and he stared at me for the longest time possible. A myriad of emotions flashed through his golden eyes-shock, sadness, anger, guilt, sorrow, self-pity, understanding. Resignation.

I flinched as I realized what he thought I'd meant.

"Edward-"

He extricated himself from me before I could reply. My heart pounded faster in my chest-I wanted to explain before he had the chance to leave. He could do that-leave before I even batted an eyelash. I had to tell him. He had to know.

"I understand, Bella," he said, his voice harsh. "You want more. I cannot give you that…I'm sorry. It was my mistake for…For everything. I'm-I'm sorry," he said again.

I saw him turn for the window, but I couldn't have that. "No!" I yelled.

Edward froze, and turned back to face me. His face held the same emotions as before, with one exception-hope. There was hope in his eyes.

I heard Charlie's footsteps and looked at Edward desperately. "It's not what you think," I said hurriedly. "Please, stay. Edward, please, don't leave." He heard the plea in my voice, much more than just 'don't leave me alone in my room before you know everything'. It was 'don't leave me again'.

For a moment, all I saw was his pained expression. Then he smiled slightly. "I promise. I'll be in your closet," he nodded, and in a flash, he was gone. I hadn't even seen him move.

Charlie came into the room, and looked at me, concern and alarm written all over his face. "Bells? You all right?" he asked, his eyes doing a quick sweep of the room.

I pretended to rub my eyes tiredly. "Yeah, Ch-dad. I'm fine," I said, trying to sound sleepy. "I just had a bad dream, that's all."

Charlie nodded his head, and smiled slightly. "But you're alright?" he asked again. I nodded my head to verify this. "Goodnight then, Bells."

I waited anxiously for him to close the door, and heard his footsteps to fade away. I looked around me, waiting for Edward's cold arms to surround me. Instead, I found him sitting in my rocking chair by the window. His eyes dazzled me even from the distance. But it hurt me to see him put the distance between us. I couldn't handle that.

He must have seen it in my face, so he stood up hesitantly.

"Please, come back here, Edward," I blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall, hoping he hadn't noticed it, or the way my voice quivered.

"Bella," he whispered, crossing the room and slipping under the covers with me in less than a second. I sighed in relief, falling against his cold chest and feeling his strong arms encircling my waist.

"I have to tell you…" I felt him tense. "I talked to Alice."

This was not what he expected. He pulled back slightly to look at me in the eyes. "Alice?" he asked, confused.

I nodded my head, smiling slightly. "She told me she saw my dream," I told him quietly.

It took a moment for him to realize that if Alice had seen my dream, it meant that it would be a reality. "Oh," he breathed. His eyes had glazed over, and I couldn't even tell what he was thinking or feeling anymore. Then he caught himself, and his face was the stony mask he wore whenever he was trying to keep me from knowing how he felt. "But that's impossible."

I nodded my head. "I know. She mentioned going to Carlisle about this," I begun.

"Is _that _why he's been singing show tunes the entire time today?" Edward shuddered.

"Edward!"

"Sorry, love. Continue, please."

I took another deep, steadying breath, concentrating on the feel of Edward's hands moving up and down my arms. "Alice said that Carlisle thinks because I'm human, we could…Do that. Have a child together. My eggs are still 'alive', she said. My body can change. I'm not turned yet."

As I said all this, I tried to watch his expression, but his face was still stony. I waited for as long as I could, wanting to hear his reaction. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I thought I was going crazy.

"Edward!" I placed both hands on either side of his face. "Please, just tell me what you're thinking," I pleaded.

His expression softened for a moment, and his eyes found mine. I was still unable to see what he thought of this. The hand at the back of my head pulled my closer to him and I gratefully rested my head against his chest. His other hand ran a soothing circuit up and down my back.

I felt his lips press softly on my hair, on my forehead, and he gently tipped my face by the chin so that he could brush his lips against mine.

And then I heard it, like a death sentence.

"I'm sorry, Bella. But I can't."

_This has taken the longest time, I know, and it's only one scene. I'm working as fast as I can, writing chapters for both my other fics and this. I've got two more chapters on the way for this one, and they'll be up in a few hours, so keep checking, and please review, yeah??_

_Thank you so much for your patience, and for the reviews._


	7. Persuasion Part 2: The Cullens

_**A/N: **__Next chapter already. I hope this makes up for the long absence._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Stephanie Meyer owns all. I only have fifty bucks on me._

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

**Persuasion Part 2: The Cullens**

Edward's POV

"I'm sorry, Bella. But I can't."

The words felt like acid in my mouth, and I felt even worse at the way Bella looked at me. Her shocked gaze never left mine, though her eyes filled up with tears. Disappointment and rejection washed over her features. I have never felt more like a monster than I do at this moment.

"Bella," I pleaded, bringing both my hands to the sides of her face and wiping away the tears that had fallen onto her cheeks with my thumb. "It's not that I don't want to," I explained. "More than anything, I would love to give you our own child. But I can't, Bella. What you dreamt of…It's impossible. It's not even in me, literally speaking."

She looked at me, confused, though her sobs didn't subside. "When we changed, the fluids in our body automatically change into venom. Venom doesn't help create children, Bella," I reminded her gently.

She closed her eyes, hoping that I wouldn't see the pain in them, I suppose. But she shouldn't have bothered. I didn't need to see those beautiful chocolate brown eyes to see how hurt she was. I could feel it, tearing at me inside.

"But Alice…" Her voice quivered, and she paused, taking in a deep breath. "Alice _saw_," again she was unable to say it clearly, unable to finish her sentence.

I paused. That hadn't made sense to me at all. I was going to have to talk to Alice and Carlisle. But it was still impossible, it was still not going to happen. Oh, my Bella. What have I done to you?

"I don't know about that, Bella," I whispered. "All I know are the facts. Please…Don't be upset. Don't be mad at me. I'm so sorry," I cradled her against me, hoping beyond hope that her heartache would be soothed.

Slowly, her sobs faded. "I'm not mad at you, Edward," I heard her small voice. "I hadn't even really thought of it. Then Alice said…She said it could happen," my grip around her tightened. "I guess the thought of having a child with you, Edward…I just wanted it. I wanted to give you that. I know you're upset about not being able to, and I know how you see yourself. If you had our child in your arms, maybe you would see just how wonderful you really are."

I pulled back and smiled at her. "You really are beautiful, my Bella," I touched her nose with the tip of my finger. She broke out into a watery grin. "I love you. And we'll talk about this some more if you want, tomorrow. But right now, you're exhausted. Sleep, love, alright?"

She didn't put up a fight with me like always. She had burst into tears twice in the course of half an hour. I stroked her hair gently, and hummed her lullaby, and soon she was already drifting off to sleep.

I watched her sleep, in my arms. Truly, I would love nothing more than to spend the rest of eternity this way.

When…Things happened, that night of her birthday party, I thought the best thing to do would be to leave her. She would be upset, but she would move on. I hadn't counted on her love for me being as strong as my love for her. I hadn't thought it was possible for a fragile human heart to feel that much emotions.

I had made that mistake once, and I would never do it again.

Right here, was my proof. She had wanted this, not just for herself, but for me. She wanted me to see the good that I could bring into this world. She had wanted me to see myself the way she saw me. I could never understand that. She saw me as her protector, as a flawless creature. As someone who would never do wrong by her.

I had yet to live up to her expectations, but I would. I never wanted to let her down.

But she wanted it for herself, too. Not that I could blame her. She had dreamt of becoming a mother. And Alice had practically told her it would be a reality. Alice had told her that she would be the mother to my child.

How could this happen? How could I…I couldn't give her this. What if she started to resent me for that?

I had cursed her, I had placed my love for her out there in the open. I had brought her into my world.

Could I leave now?

No, I couldn't. It would break us both. I wouldn't survive a day. Bella wouldn't either. We were too far gone from the point of no return.

So what do I do? I couldn't face her, I couldn't see the disappointment she held in her eyes every time she saw me.

Her breathing had become even, her eyes shut tight, her body relaxed. She was completely, deeply asleep. I extricated myself from her gently and made sure she was comfortable and tucked in, warm enough.

I had to talk to Alice and Carlisle. Right now.

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

I ran all the way back to the house, seeing as how my Volvo was in the garage. The moment I stepped into the house, I felt a wave of calmness washing over me. I looked around the living room to find my entire family sitting on the couch, waiting for me. Emmett was watching the TV. I shot Jasper a dirty look and he shrugged, unabashed.

"Before you begin, mind the coffee table, Edward. I really like it," Esme warned.

I stared at her, confused, then realized that Alice must have seen the outcome of my temper tantrum. I ignored my mother's comment and started to pace. "How could you tell her that, Alice?" I growled, stopping to glare at her.

Jasper growled in the back of his throat at my direct accusation of his wife, but I just stared menacingly at him. But Jasper was a military man before he became a vampire. He didn't intimidate.

"Boys!" Esme warned, as Jasper rose to a crouching position and I mimicked him.

"Jazz, sit," Alice said sharply, and after a moment, he did as she asked. She turned to me. "Come on, Edward, what I see always happens-"

"That's not true," I reminded her.

But she was too stubborn to sway. "Only when you change your mind. Bella hasn't changed her mind. You're the only one standing in the way of her dream coming true," she told me matter-of-factly.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Are you dense, Alice?" I shouted. "I'm a _vampire_, for God's sake! I can't _get _her pregnant!"

"A little louder, Edward, I don't think Virginia heard you," Emmett teased. I scowled at him, but he refused to stop grinning stupidly.

Carlisle sighed at this, and stood up, coming over to place a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and begun to pace again. "I realize that, Edward," he said dryly. "But it's never happened between a vampire male and a human girl," he reminded me.

"It's never happened between vampires and humans, period," Alice corrected.

"You and Bella are quite the unusual pair," Carlisle continued. I snorted. That was an understatement. She was an angel, a beautiful, innocent, seraphic being. While I, on the other hand, was a monster. I killed, I hunted, I murdered. I drank blood to sustain.

Carlisle continued as though I hadn't made a sound. "We believe it could happen, Edward. We believe, because she is still human, she could still carry a child," he informed me, his tone gentle, the way it always was whenever he was breaking a news to a certain patient at the hospital.

I shook my head, defiant. Rosalie sighed, impatient. _Good God, Edward, get over it, accept it, and do it already!_ I glanced at her for a second, surprised. Why would Rosalie have any interest in this? That was out of my mind before I even finished thinking it.

"Venom," I spat out. "It's all venom in me."

"That's not true," Emmett sang out in a 'I-know-something-you-don't' voice. "When we-"

Carlisle cut him off with a glare, and Rosalie smacked him at the back of his head. His grin didn't falter. "What Emmett was going to say, and I say this in the most respectful way possible, is that what male vampires…Produce…During intercourse isn't venom. That is one human trait we keep."

I stared at him, as my mind begun to wander. Could I really? Could I give Bella what she so desperately wanted? Could I give her a child? I wondered what our child would look like. Pale skin like mine? Chocolate eyes like Bella's?

Then I shook myself out of my stupor. What was I thinking?

"And what do you propose, exactly? That I give it a try, and if it happens, we just raise a human child in the midst of vampires?" I shot back. This was all getting to be too much for me, and I went to sit on the couch, head in my hands.

"She would be changed. She has to, after the Volturi. And she wants to…It would take time for her to be able to handle something as fragile as a human baby. Are you suggesting that I ask her to carry my child for me, then take it away from her the moment she's changed? Are you asking me to take away her last months as a human? Are you asking me to give her bitter memories instead of good ones?"

"What are you talking about, Edward?" Jasper asked, mystified.

"Charlie! And Renee! And school!" I exploded. "Would Bella want that? To go through all that trouble? And after they know about their grandchild, do you think it would be so easy to leave? Just pack up and disappear? And Bella. Would she even want-"

Alice came over to sit next to me, and before I could even read it in her mind, she had raised her hand and slapped me across the face. I stared at her, shocked.

"Will you snap out of it?" she snarled. I had never seen her this furious, or heard her this angry. "Why would Bella even ask you for it if she doesn't want it? Why would she dream of it if she didn't want it?"

"Yeah, man, you're making everything so melodramatic," Emmett said, eyes never leaving the screen in front of him. I rolled his eyes as I realized he was watching Saturday Night Live.

I felt Esme's comforting presence, and her soothing hug a moment later. "Edward, dear. Please just think about it. You're looking at things the wrong way," she told me. She came around from behind the couch to sit next to me. I gripped her hand tightly in mine. "You're giving Bella the gift of motherhood before you give her the gift of eternity," she told me gently. "She wants it, Edward. And I know you want it, too. Think about it, and tell her."

I took a deep, shaky breath. The sun was almost up. Bella would be waking up soon. "I have to go back. Bella's waking up," I muttered, not meeting any of their eyes. I stood up, but Esme gave my hand one more reassuring squeeze before she let go.

Without another word, I stepped out of the house, and broke into a run. I was back in Bella's room, under the covers, my arms around her waist, in less than five minutes. The sun rose steadily, but for me, it was too fast. I wanted to see her dark eyes looking back at me, but I wanted more time with her, too.

_Soon, Edward. You'll have eternity with her_, I reminded myself.

I watched her seraphic face sleeping, her body curling unconsciously into me as soon as she felt my presence.

Did I want to have a child with Bella? Did I want to see a baby, something so flawless and innocent, made by the both of us, in her arms? Did I want that baby in my arms? Yes, I did. I want it all. If Bella wanted it, then so did I.

But there was so many obstacles. First, no matter what Carlisle and Alice said, I still had my doubts. I didn't know if it were true or not.

Then there was the matter of her parents-whom, I'm guessing, won't take the news of her pregnancy happily. They would be upset and disappointed. Angry, even. I didn't want to put Bella in such pain. I didn't want to cause a rift in her family, especially since I would be taking that away from her in less than a year, right after graduation.

And school? Would she really want to go around school pregnant? It wouldn't be easy, and humans can be very cruel with their words. I didn't want her to suffer through that as well.

Had she considered all these? Would she still want a child with me, right at this moment, if she considered this?

I felt her start to stir, and her eyes fluttered open. They met mine, and a smile instantly lit up her face. "Edward…" Bella whispered, one of her hands reaching up to touch my face. I smiled at her. How beautiful she was. I'd been gone for a few hours only, but it felt like forever. I didn't like being apart from her.

I leaned forward and gently pressed my cold lips on her warm ones. I could feel my body warming up to hers instantly. Her fragile human arms wrapped themselves around my neck and she wriggled closer to me.

Slowly, I broke the kiss. Bella moaned her protest, and cuddled up to me, her lips pressed to my neck, her head resting on my shoulder. I stroked her hair, reveling in this perfect moment.

But we had a lot to discuss.

So I sighed, and took a deep breath.

"Bella, we have to talk."

_What do you think? I wrote this in under an hour, so it's very short. It was necessary, nonetheless, for Edward to go ranting to the Cullens. I know it wasn't in the series considering it was Bella's POV throughout, but I always imagined he would go to his family for anything, and this is BIG._

_So, read and review, and tell me what you think, okay??_

_Thank you!!!_


	8. Please Say Yes

_**A/N: **__Here it is, chapter 8. Enjoy!!!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Not mine_

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Bella's POV

When I woke up, the sun was already streaming through the windows. I resisted the urge to groan. I had wanted to wake up earlier, to spend time just laying in Edward's arms. He couldn't have a conversation with me-not a serious one-if Charlie was still in the house, still in his room.

But I could already hear his cruiser pulling out of the driveway. He spent Sundays fishing nowadays.

Edward was free to talk about yesterday all he wanted. And all I wanted was to forget it ever happened. I felt so embarrassed. I'd managed to burst into tears twice in front of him. And I'd made him uncomfortable. I'd talked about having a child. I managed to get him to reject me-though that wasn't all that hard.

"Bella we need to talk."

I pretended not to hear him, pretended that I was still awake. I kept my breathing even and my eyes closed.

"I know you're awake," his cool lips were at my ears, whispering. I jumped slightly and he chuckled. I opened my eyes and scowled at him. Then I sighed.

"Look, Edward…I'd really rather not-"

"Please, Bella?" he kissed me softly on the cheek. "We need to talk," he said. His eyes accused, '_And you know it_'.

I knew. I knew we wouldn't be able to forget everything that's happened, and go back to our everyday lives. It wasn't that simple. I'd broken down over this. He'd been anguished by this. I guess I just wanted that part erased from my memories. I wanted us to just be happy together, nothing else.

I sighed, and smiled slightly at him. "Can I at least have a human minute?" He cracked a small smile and nodded his head, loosening his grip on me.

I climbed off the bed and searched for my clothes and my bag of toiletries. I went out of the bedroom without looking at Edward. I didn't know how to. I must seem insane to him now, to grief for something I never had, something we both knew couldn't happen.

I just wanted our baby. The possibility had seem so real. Alice had seen it in her visions-they have never been wrong before. I'd learnt to trust those visions, treat them as facts. Alice was never wrong.

So, yes, I wanted Edward's baby growing in my womb. I wanted to carry his child in me for nine months, I wanted to give birth to his child, I wanted to hold his child, and raise his child, and watch them together. I wanted Edward to see just how much of a man, just how much of an angel he was. He wasn't a monster, not to me, not to anyone. He was the farthest thing from it. He'd made some mistakes before, but right now? He was damn near perfect. He was perfect.

I needed him to see himself the way I saw him. Maybe then he'd understand, and stop blaming himself for everything.

He was my savior, not my curse. He was my tourniquet.

I slipped into the jeans and the green shirt, running the comb once more through my half-dry hair. I took one more look at myself in the mirror. There was no more hiding-Edward was waiting.

I went out the bathroom door and went back to my room. Edward was standing by the window, looking out. I didn't have to announce my arrival, of course. His sensitive ears picked up my footsteps.

He turned to me and smiled, though it didn't quite reached his eyes.

"Let's go down. You need to eat," he said quickly. This wasn't a discussion for the bedroom, apparently.

I let him lead me down the stairs. He didn't pick me up and throw me over his shoulder as always. He was stalling, just like I was.

When we reached the kitchen, Edward sat at the table while I scoured for cereal and milk. Fixing my simple breakfast, I went to the table and sat down next to him. He didn't say a word, so I ate my cereal, my eyes trained on him. His gaze never wavered from mine, either, but I still couldn't tell what he was thinking.

This can't be a good thing.

Finally, I finished. I pushed the bowl away from me and sighed, breaking my gaze. "Are you going to talk?" I asked, a little timidly.

Silence.

This must be bad.

I felt Edward's cool finger under my chin as he gently lifted my face so I would look him in the eyes. "I have to ask, Bella, do you really want this?" he asked me softly.

My eyes widened. Of all the things I expected him to say…This wasn't one of them. Hadn't he told me that this was impossible? That it was venom running through his body-something that wouldn't be helpful in…Baby making? I blushed just thinking about it.

"Yes," I said, nodding my head firmly.

He sighed, and dropped his hand. "Did you think about Charlie and Renee?" he asked quietly, his voice strained, as if it was painful for him to ask. It was painful for me to hear. "And school? It won't be easy, Bella. Charlie and Renee won't be happy about your pregnancy. Surely you've thought of that? The kids at school won't be any less kind, either."

I shook my head, confused. "Why are we even discussing this, Edward?" I asked. "I thought you said it wasn't possible?"

He frowned. "It seems as if…" He paused. He had that look on his face that suggested that if it were possible, he would be blushing. "It seems that, during…intercourse, we don't produce venom," he said hurriedly. "It's just never been done before. Considering vampires only mate with vampires. No vampire has ever fallen for a human, Bella," he explained. "It was just assumed…"

I thought about this. So it was venom they produced? It was semen? So if Edward agreed to this, we could have a child? My heart pounded faster just thinking about this. Edward raised his eyebrows at me, and I grinned sheepishly. "Are you sure about that? We could have a child?" I asked him shyly.

This only agitated him more. "Yes," he answered curtly. "We could." He shook his head as my face brightened, and I frowned. Did he not want this? "Think about what I said, Bella-"

"Edward!" It was my turn to interrupt him. Did he think so lowly of me? Surely I have thought of all of this? "Charlie and Renee won't be throwing me a party anytime soon, but they'll have to deal," I said firmly. "It'll be our child, Edward, our lives. Not theirs."

He seemed to cheer up a little at the idea.

"What about school?"

I shrugged. "You're asking me if a bunch of high school kids whom I'm never going to see again would bother me? No, they're not." I paused, and we were both quiet for a moment. "They won't be kind, but I can handle that. I want to be pregnant, it won't be a mistake. I want to have your baby, it's my decision. After that, we get eternity together, Edward. Us, and our baby. Why would I ever be upset about that?"

Honestly, he brought this all up in a way that suggested I was the one who hadn't thought things through. In reality, he was the one who wasn't thinking straight. Our lives were already planned. After graduation, we would be getting married, and I would be turned.

That was only months away. The wedding was looming closer and closer. So, yes, my change would be postponed. But for Edward's child? I would do anything.

Edward stared at me for a moment, then stood up and started to pace. I watched him, I think for five minutes straight.

He was driving me crazy. I was getting more and more frustrated. "Edward!" I called out irritably. He jumped at my sudden voice, and came back to the table. I reached out with a hand and stroked his cheek. His eyes were a warm amber color-he'd gone hunting recently.

"Do you want a child with me?" I asked softly. _Please, say yes._

He paused, considering for a while. Then he broke out into the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen. "Yes, Bella, of course I do."

"Then do it. Edward, I want this. You always said anything I wanted, you'd get it for me. This is what I want, Edward. I want you and your baby. I want it all," I told him, reaching forward to press a soft kiss on his cold, marble lips, then resting my forehead on his, my fingers still on his cheek.

His amber eyes were wide, studying me. Our close proximity still sent shivers down my spine, and I could feel my heartbeat accelerate, my breathing quicken.

Edward closed his eyes for a moment, and I wanted more than anything to see those golden eyes again. He opened them again, and they were set, determined.

"Then let's do it, Bella. You and me. Let's have a child together."

Magic to my ears.

_I appreciate all the story alerts, guys. But really, review. I need to know if I suck or what you think of the story so far, or what you want to be written in the story. Thanks so much for reading, though. Review, yeah?? Thank you!!!_


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, guys, it's me...Obviously. I just wanted to apologize for being MIA for so long. I have to admit I'm not the best under pressure. I started this to escape from the real world and it helped for the longest time - I received compliments instead of negativity and I started feeling invincible, like I could do anything. And I could, in a matter of speaking. Or is it, writing?

Anyway, I know it's not an excuse, after disappearing for...What, two years now? I've probably made a lot of you turn away from this, but I hope that _some_ are still loyal to BH and are continuing to read this way overdue posts. Life just got in the way. I think I'm suffering through a very delicate 'Dorothy Parker in the 20s & 30s' sort of a situation.

I sincerely hope that I've made up to at least some of you by posting the rest of BELLA HALE, every last chapter, at the same time, as well as seven new chapters for ADVENTURES OF SILLY BELLA.

At this point, I'm not so sure I will complete my other uncompleted stories. Not in the immediate future, anyway. I'm so sorry, but they're on hiatus for me - I'm just not feeling it. One of these days, I'm going to have to reread TWILIGHT SAGA all over again, and maybe I'll get the inspiration. I'm really sorry about that.

Back to BELLA HALE. I don't know if I'm entirely satisfied with how the James situation started out - it feels too rushed to me. I think I did my best to smooth it over for the rest of BH. The sequel is pending though at this point, I'm not even sure if I'll write it. I have a good plot, for the change and what'll happen with the Volturi, and even her first year, but then things take a more dramatic turn and I'm not sure if that's suitable for a BH flow (despite the few twists and turns, BH seems cheery to me and this new plot line is a little...Out there).

I'll continue writing a few more chapters for ADVENTURES OF SILLY BELLA, I think. Mostly, it's because I miss child-Bella. In the originals, we never get to see the childlike side of her or even the teenage side of her, really. She was so grown up. In Breaking Dawn, it's like everyone skipped their teenage phase and moved on to becoming people in their 20s or 30s. Maybe even middle aged. Then in BH, we do get to see it but we missed out on some of the 'cute moments' in a child's life. Some are purely for entertainment purposes, some have a deeper meaning. Whatever it is, it helps to see the innocence of a child's life.

Now, I know I'm probably disappointing a lot of you by not completing my other stories, but I do have quite a few others that I will be posting along with BH and ASB. They are on my profile, so just check them out if you want to:

- **The Distance Between Us**: a Twilight fan fiction. COMPLETED. Summary: It has been exactly a year since Edward left. Bella's been driving aimlessly for almost as long. Now, temporarily in NY, she runs across Alice and Emmett, half-mad. Alice figures out something is wrong when she could see the 'Edward hallucination' Bella keeps having, and none of the humans can. EXB.

- **The Strange Case of Edward Cullen**: a Twilight fan fiction. ONE-SHOT. COMPLETED. Summary: The many reasons why Edward Cullen is strange. AU love story. EXB.

- **The Monstrosity in Humanity**: a Twilight fan fiction. TWO-SHOT. COMPLETED. Summary: We all know that Renee had to have dated throughout Bella's childhood. What if her boyfriends weren't good men? What if this led to Bella having a very drastically different sort of past that no one knew about? This is Bella, engaged to Edward, telling him why she knew he wasn't a monster. EXB.

- **Sweet Reprieve**: a Twilight fan fiction. ONE-SHOT. COMPLETED. Summary: an outtake from a story I have outlined and even written for a few chapters. The story, entitled 'The Blue Hour' is basically Twilight with Alice and Jasper as the human-vampire couple, with the others already as Cullens. Bella is Rosalie's and Emmett's daughter since Rose was human when vampire Emmett met her and they had the whole hybrid baby Bella thing, and even though her story's changed, she's not the forerunner in this story. Alice and Jasper are, with strong undertones of Alice/Bella friendship/sisterhood. 'Sweet Reprieve' is Rosalie contemplating her new life as a vampire, mourning what she had lost, but being so happy over what she had found: a husband and children. It's sweet and fluffy.

- **When Jasper Met Bella**: a Twilight fan fiction. ONE-SHOT. COMPLETED. Summary: Another outtake from The Blue Hour. I haven't decided to post TBH yet, and if people like Sweet Reprieve and When Jasper Met Bella, then I will. This one is about how baby Bella helps her family (sans Alice) find Jasper and bring him into their family.

For BONES fans, since I don't think I will be continuing with my first BONES fan fiction, at least for now, I have other, better, ones:

- **The Evolution of Us**: a Bones fan fiction. ONE-SHOT. COMPLETED. Summary: A dream leads Brennan to evaluate her recent feelings towards Booth, as well as their odd co-dependent relationship. An epiphany comes to her - one that results in a funny, loving, Booth & Brennan sort of situation. Booth/Brennan, of course.

- **Heartbreak City**: a Bones fan fiction. Summary: Booth and Brennan are back in DC after a year apart, two completely different people. He has a blonde on his arm, seemingly out of love with her, and she has heartbreak in her eyes, having come to terms with her love for him. The two of them bend and pull and push, but in the end, they are always meant to be. The story of how they finally get together, but not without its share of heartbreak. Eventual BB.

- **The Clandestine Affair**: a Bones fan fiction. First 8 episode-chapters posted. Summary: Booth and Brennan have always been together, right from the Pilot episode. But Brennan has a secret - her life isn't as empty as Booth thinks it is. They not only find their way to being in love throughout every episode, they also find their way to being a family. P.S. If you're not into Brennan having kids pre-series, don't read. I just thought that if she had kids, someone to love and be loved for in return unconditionally, she'd understand love better and be more open to being with Booth. BB aren't going to be having their own kids until the epilogue, and I will be doing this story up to the 100th episode, so…I mean, if Brennan actually got pregnant, it would screw with the plot even more so we'll just stick to Booth having Parker and Brennan with her kids. Give it a shot, though, you might like it.

- **The Beginning of Forever**: a Bones fan fiction. First 17 chapters posted. Summary: Booth and Brennan met in high school, she a 15 year old junior in foster care and he a 17 year old junior with an abusive past, living with his brother and grandfather in Chicago. They met, they fell in love, they have conflicts, they stick it out together. This is a massive, epic, really long love/family story, with every chapter outlined thoroughly. This is my BONES baby, with a BB that's a lot like Bren and Booth even if they are still forensic anthropologist/FBI agent down the line. I'm really counting on your thoughts on this particular fan fiction, so if you like BONES, and aren't a fan of angst, please check this out and leave a line or two. Thank you.

To wrap things up here, I hope it's not too much to ask some of you to leave a review, however tiny, about the rest of BH, as well as the new chapters for ASB and my new stories. I hope to get you new chapters of my new, uncompleted stories soon. I promise I won't disappear on you for two years again.

Thank you, yet again, for everything. Your endless patience, your kind words, even your harsh ones, and your support. I couldn't have done all of this without any of you. You are my rock, giving me more than enough strength to pull through. You'll never know how thankful I am for everything you've done for me.

BH is over, even if the story isn't completely told (crosses fingers for sequel) but it's over just the same. 50 chapters...Wow. That's amazing. I can't believe I actually finished it. Thank you yet again for following me through this journey.

Now, I'm not sure how long it would take me to upload everything - FF is being weird on my computer - but I promise to try my hardest to have it all up by Sunday night. I wanted to upload everything before the new Bones season premiere tonight for those of you in the States, but that doesn't look like it's happening. It's all just right there so it depends on the speed of my computer, I guess…Sorry.

So, parting words for now, please leave a line and tell me how you feel. Even if it's a smack to the face and a blow to the pride, I'll take it.

Your sincerely,

Juliet.


End file.
